


The Act of Indescretion

by Rachel_Lu



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lu/pseuds/Rachel_Lu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Doctor and Rose are mildly inconvenienced by Mickey being on board because they'd rather be doing...  Other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Act of Indescretion

Rose hadn't wanted Mickey on the TARDIS.  There were a lot of reasons she didn't.  He seemed to be keen on rekindling, which was something Rose really hadn't wanted to do since she'd met her first Doctor.  She didn't want the touching and kissing with him any more.  She wanted it with the Doctor. 

And, oh boy did she have it.

The Doctor had acted enthusiastically on inviting Mickey in, but she didn't miss the heated look the Doctor sent her way right before Sarah Jane left.  Oh, he wasn't planning on holding anything back anytime soon, was he?  A thrill shot through her at the thought.

He was a very jealous man, the Doctor, and Rose had to admit that she really did like it.  Mickey wanted her to show him around the TARDIS, leaving the Doctor grumbling and angrily flipping levers in the console room.  She sent a glance over her shoulder that she wished he'd caught, but he hadn't.  

She showed Mickey around the TARDIS, gesturing only half-enthusiastically around.  Luckily, she lost him quite immediately when she showed him the media room.

"Oh, you've gotta have every game in the universe!" He said excitedly.

Rose laughed, "Yeah, you know, it's pretty close to every game in the universe.  The Doctor only plays them when the TARDIS won't work for us."  She didn't mention what else they got up to when the TARDIS didn't work for them.  

"Babe, you can leave me here, you already showed me where the room is, I'll do just fine."  Mickey barely spared her another glance, and Rose all but ran from the room at top speed.

She walked up behind the Doctor in the console room, sneaking up behind him quite expertly.  She smirked upon feeling his jolt of surprise as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.  Getting up on her tip-toes, she brushed her lips against the back of his neck, right above his collar.  "Mickey's busy," she said in a quiet voice, letting her breath ghost over him.

Admittedly, she was thrilled with the shiver her words sent through the Doctor.  "Is he- ah, Rose, Rose, don'tdothat."

Rose moved her mouth from where she'd been biting his earlobe.  "And why not?"

"I feel like we're parents sneaking off to have a shag behind their kid's back."

"How do you think the second kids come around?" Rose purred in his ear, and he barely bit back a groan at the tone in her voice. 

"Rose, he could literally walk in at any moment, you know that," he said, "And I just, okay, Rose, Rose, you have to stop doing that."

"Not until you take me to bed, Doctor."

Oh, he'd become a very weak man since meeting Rose Tyler.  He whipped around in her arms and cupped her cheeks before bringing his mouth down to hers.  She hummed happily into his mouth, fisting her hands into his jacket and tugging him just a little closer.

He curled his fingers into her hair and tilted her head back, gaining better access to her mouth.  He pulled away and kissed his way across her jaw and down her neck, sucking and biting as he went.  "Okay," he hissed against her throat.  "You've convinced me, and I am taking you to bed right now."

"Oh, good."

This would usually be the part where he pulled her up reverse piggyback and bordered on ravishing her all the way to the bedroom, but he was still only slightly afraid of running into Mickey, and he didn't really want him to find them with their tongues down each other's throats and the Doctor (probably) getting a bit of under the shirt action. 

As a result, they were very careful in getting back to the bedroom, but once they were there, all bets were off, and Rose locked the door just before throwing the Doctor up against it.  

He stared at her, his eyes wide.  "Hello."

She grinned and ripped his tie from his neck.  "Hello."

In retaliation, he whipped her t-shirt off.  "Hel- _lo_."

She giggled.  "You're disgusting," she said, though she had to say it around a grin.  They stripped each other as though it were a dance, both of them understanding the other's body and movements almost better than they did their own.  A few seconds later he threw her on the bed and crawled over her, kissing his way up her body as he went.  "You do realize, Rose, that you're completely mine."

"Goes both ways, Doctor."

***

The two of them were exhausted to say the least, and slept well into the morning.  Rose was awake first, leaving butterfly kisses all over the Doctor's face before preparing to pull herself out of bed.  He had half woken-up and was trying to pull her back down to him as she giggled and pulled herself away, only pausing to throw on knickers and one of his oxfords before ducking out of the room and towards the kitchen.  

She was rustling up breakfast and not paying the slightest bit of attention to what was going on around her.  She only paid attention when the Doctor came into the room, fully suited, and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.  He pressed a kiss to her temple.  "Good morning."

She smiled, not taking her eyes from the eggs she was making.  "Good morning."

He nosed her hair gently before tipping his chin against her shoulder.  "I like you all tousled like this."

"You'd better, you made me this way."

"And I'll do it again, later."

"If you feel like it," she said nonchalantly.

Neither of them noticed the door open and Mickey standing, with this mouth open, just next to the table.  He watched them in shock, the lovers' murmurings, touches and kisses.  He blinked, exited the room and re-entered, louder this time.

Much to Mickey's surprise, the Doctor only glanced over at Mickey before replacing his chin back on Rose's shoulder.  "Hello, Rickey."

"It's-"

"I know."

Rose looked over at him and smiled. "Good morning," she said cheerfully.  "I'm making eggs."

"You two...  You're..."

The Doctor looked at him expectantly.  "Well, go on, spit it out."

"You're shagging!"

Immediately, both the Doctor and Rose looked exceedingly uncomfortable, with him rubbing his neck and her desperately trying to make the hem of the Doctor's oxford longer.  Mickey watched them both, still gaping.

Rose dumped the eggs she'd been making on three plates and put them unceremoniously on the table.  "Eat your breakfast," she mumbled uncomfortably.  

"You!" Mickey pointed at the Doctor.  "I always knew the tension would bubble over at some point!  When did all this happen?"

The Doctor tugged his ear and squinted up at the ceiling, "Well, I expect it would be somewhere around when we visited New Earth."

"That was the first time you left after your regena-thingy!  That fast!"

"I'd known him for a year, Micks," Rose replied, "Wasn't like I just hopped into bed with him."

"We did after."

"Okay, yes, but-"

"I bloody knew it!"

Although it was the most awkward morning and day they'd had in awhile, the Doctor made sure to make it up to Rose several times over that night.

 


End file.
